Wolf Byte
by loveischerrie
Summary: Sequel to Cherry Blossom. How is life fairing for ex cam girl Sakura, and her Wolf, the handsome Syaoran? With Sakura's up and coming art debut and Syaoran's mother coming to visit her son with his ex, it's sure to be busy.
1. Jikan

**Chapter Title: **_Jikan_

**A/N: **_This is going to be more than just one one-shot, since a plot idea attacked me last night, and I realized there's not way all of it can be contained into one chapter. Plus, Cherry Blossom had short chapters and I like for its sequel to keep rhythm. I'm having trouble describing their apartment. It's like the apartment in Kimi wa Petto._

* * *

Syaoran felt his back crack, just slightly. It was a long day today. Hiiragizawa had left earlier again. Maybe to meet Daidouji, but then again, he shouldn't assume. Assumptions were trouble.

And anyways, he needed to go home to. Someone was awaiting him.

How long had it been since he fist saw her? Now, it felt as if she were always a part of his life. He looked at the flowers and trees, blooming. Was it April? Over a year then.

Much work went into the relationship. It seemed as if she was a girl who was not comfortable with everything around her. She often called it, "Stepping into reality."

Syaoran did not care if she was different from the rest. He did not care if he had to be very careful with how he touched her, or if she rarely spoke, because she was still not used to talking to someone.

He felt that his love for her was strong enough.

This compelled him to ask her to marry him.

So his ring was on her left hand, in place for eternity.

He walked in, not bothering to call out. She would see him the moment he would enter the kitchen, or the living room, or wherever she was at.

His eyes tightened.

She was not in the kitchen.

Or the bedroom.

Or the living room.

He saw water boiling and other foods out as if waiting to be prepared.

He saw dirty clothes on the sofa, and papers scattered about.

But where was his fiancée?

He climbed up the ladder that was near the kitchen which led to an open space. There he saw her.

She sat on a small coffee table, staring at the white canvas. Paints surrounded her and brushes were left askew. Syaoran frowned.

It bothered him that she had not been able to paint since they were engaged.

He wrapped his arms over her shoulders and chest. He felt her body tense up.

"You're home?"

"I'm home."

She wiggled free from his gasp and climbed down. He followed suit.

Sakura looked at the apartment they shared. Her eyes settled on the boiling water.

"I…I meant to cook."

Her face showed regret and Syaoran just smiled.

"I'll take care of it."

He had her sit down on the table. Feeling her gaze, he worked. Then he set the tables and asked her to join.

Like always, they sat and ate in slience. His future bride grimaced and fiddled with her fingers.

"I'm sorry."

"What's wrong?"

"I was supposed to cook. And clean."

Syaoran's mouth was a thin line. She often forgot to do small things like these. It never made her remorseful before.

"It's okay."

"But you work."

"And you study. And your school exhibit is coming up. You shouldn't push yourself too hard."

"But I can't paint. Or cook."

"Yes, you can. All artists hit a rough patch here and there."

Sakura seemed unsatisfied with this answer. She spoke even more quietly.

"But I don't know how to be wife."

He felt himself sigh.

"That's fine, too. You shouldn't be so concerned about this right now."

Syaoran tood up and placed his dish in the sink.

"I'm going to take a bath."

Sakura nodded.

The moment he disappeared, she ran to the drawer where she kept her supplies, a place away form Syaoran's eyes.

The blue cross that indicated positive burned her eyes.


	2. Inochi

**Chapter Title: **_Inochi_

**A/N: **_Yes, she is indeed preggers. A lot of things will happen in the fic, which is why i have no idea how many chapters it will be. All will be short, though. The baby mama drama is the catalyst to the plot._

* * *

It seemed to be impossible to work anymore. So many chaotic thoughts filled her head so quickly, as if she had little space for anything else. These thoughts haunted her and unleveled her, bringing in doubts that she could not handle. Doubts that she not afford to have at such a time in her life. Doubts that she wanted to wash away.

And why was her left hand so heavy?

"That is a lovely ring, are you engaged?"

An innocent question by an innocent customer. Yet, it was a question that appeared sinister.

"Yes."

"How lovely, such a young girl like yourself must feel lucky."

Lucky?

Yes, she was lucky, wasn't she?

"Yes. I am."

Lucky, but cursed. She was such a burden to him, and she was lucky he was so kind. But did that kindness have a limit? He was only human. He would soon have a moment where he'll realize that he was too good for her. When will he realize it?

It has been two weeks since Syaoran Li proposed to her.

It had been twelve days since Sakura went to the doctor for a routine check-up.

It had been twelve days since she found out she was pregnant with Syaoran's child, which has been alive for twenty-one days. It had been nearly two weeks since she has painted anything new,

Life was inside her.

Were paint fumes dangerous?

What was healthy?

Could life survive with her?

Did Syaoran want children now?

Was he ready for one?

Was she?

**__**

1 New Text Message

_Kura, when r u going to come to the studio?_

_- Sumu_

Why was classmate Susumu-kun so antsy?

Oh right.

She was putting up some pieces in the gallery soon. A debut was coming up. Her own.

Everything was coming at her form different places. What horrible timing.

Life was inside her, and yet, she had to worry about herself. She was being selfish. Could she be a mother, being this way?

_**1 New Text Message**_

_Sakura, be safe. I love you._

_-Syaoran_

He was cute. And he doted on her, so much. Did she really deserve him?

No, she did not.

Cowardly, she went home. Feeling it would be impossible to even bring herself to tell Susumu-kun that she had no new artwork to display, she decided to hide.

The canvas mocked her, taunted her, laughing as it knew she had no power over it. Her hand rested on her belly, but she shook it away. Slowly, she picked up a red bottle of paint and threw it against the white canvas. It bled and to some extent, gave her a small satisfaction.

Quickly, she took it outside and threw it away.

Syaoran cam home to find her sitting on the sofa, watching television. A child's program was on. She looked at him, and he smiled. He held up a bag.

"I bought food."

They sat, food laid out before them. She gave him a half-smile; hotcakes. He knew they were her favorite.

He was too good for her.

**_"You have reached Syaoran, and Sakura, please leave a message."_**

_**"Syaoran, this is your mother-"**_

She didn't hear the rest of the message.

In the toilet, she violently threw up.

The baby did not like pancakes.


	3. Motokano

**Chapter Title:** _Motokano_

**A/N:** _I know it took forever to update. I've been busy with a lot of things. I will try to update this on weekly basis. This chapter is longer than the others chapters, but it's not very...deep...I'm not sure...it's a necessary chatper though..._

_EDIT: There was a mix up previously. i fixed it, so the chapter should make mroe sense_

**

* * *

**

The first thing Syaoran noticed was that Sakura seemed too pale, and too tired, and too worse for wear. He suspected the anxiety on meeting his mother was daunting.

"It'll be fine, don't worry." He squeezed her hand.

She gave him the tiniest of smiles but looked sick.

At Narita International, they stood together, watching, waiting for the woman to arrive.

Li Ye Lan came in wearing a long red kimono, surprising her son, who believed she would have been less accepting of Japanese traditions. Two airport staff members were bringing in her luggage.

He pulled his fiancée gently up to greet her future mother-in-law, when he stopped dead in his tracks.

Li Mei Lin came striding behind his mother in a blue Cheongsam, wearing an unfathomable expression. Sakura tensed up near him and placed a hand to her belly.

"Mother," he hissed in Mandarin. "What is Mei Lin doing here?"

Ye Lan glared at Sakura, who furthered attached herself to Syaoran's body looked down. Syaoran took notice.

"While you're here, I must ask you to respect my wife." He bowed tersely. Ye Lan smiled.

"You're not married, _yet_. But you need not worry, my son. I will give her the respect she deserves."

The tall and beautiful woman smiled kindly to Sakura, yet Sakura felt chills.

"Hello, Sakura-san. I am Li Ye Lan." She bowed very respectfully. Sakura bowed as well.

"It's an honor to meet you," she spoke in her tiny voice.

Ye Lan walked past them, with Mei Lin following suit, carrying one bag. Mei Lin stopped briefly to look at Syaoran, then scoffed under her breath.

Syaoran sighed heavily, then picked up his mother's luggage. Sakura stood there, both hands on her stomach still.

"Don't worry. Nothing will change."

"That woman…who is she?"

"Mei Lin? She is my cousin…and my ex-girlfriend." He spoke with a bit of an embarrassing undertone that Sakura caught.

"Ex-girlfriend…"

"Don't worry, Sakura. It's only for three days. Then they'll be gone and it'll be just you and me again. Just us two."

"Us two?"

"Always."

He walked forward with Sakura's near quiet footsteps trailing behind. He thought he heard a small sniff coming from her, but he must have imagined it.

The nicest thing that Ye Lan did was to wait for Sakura-who retired early to bed right after dinner, before unleashing her anger fueled by disappointment.

"A web cam girl? You are planning to seriously marry a web cam girl?"

"_Former _web cam girl!" he hissed. A protective instinct burned inside him; he did not wish to wake Sakura and have her hear their voices. She may not have understood Mandarin Chinese, but she could decipher his mother's frustration, and his anger. He kept his voice low. "What does it matter, her past?"

"Isn't this a bit too convenient for her? A poor, little, orphan girl finds a rich clan heir; it's almost like a fairy tale, no?"

"I'm the one who found her!"

Ye Lan looked more livid. "How dare you lower your standards for some gold-digger!"

"Sakura is not like that! We love each other, mother! That is enough for us!"

"Is it enough for her? She seems to be very unenthusiastic, and impassionate; do you even know if she feels as strongly for you as you claim?"

"You don't know her! You don't know what she's been through, how she is! She's trying!"

"Mei Lin has already been approved by the clan-she is a perfect bride-!"

"I'm sorry, Mei Lin, for any dishonor I have given you," Syaoran apologized sincerely, bowing his head. Mei Lin sighed.

"Auntie Ye Lan, I'm fine." Mei Lin spoke with a rough gentleness that was always her manner. Ye Lan huffed.

"Xiao Lang, think clearly. Thing carefully. You're my only son, the gem of our family. Kinomoto Sakura is not good enough for this family, for you, and she will not be accepted."

"Then it seems that the clan will have to reject me as they will her." Syaoran stood up firmly. Ye Lan stepped back.

"Don't be stupid! The clan cannot just disown the only heir-!"

"Then it seems we have reach an impasse."

The Li family members stood in silence. Syaoran, who never once went against anything that the clan stood for, anything that his mother stood for, was passionately defending one significant girl.

"I am tired. I will retire now."

The moment she left to the guest room Syaoran had prepared, he fell into his sofa, looking like man who just came home from war. Mei Lin cleared her throat.

"Ah, Mei Lin."

"For the record, I don't have anything against Sakura-san."

Syaoran smiled. "Thank you."

"Auntie is just worried. She worries about you a lot."

"I know. But Sakura is important to me. And she's under a lot of stress recently; I don't want to add any more to her."

Mei Lin's eyes went to the table. Sakura's plate was near full. "Your fiancée has little appetite."

Syaoran followed her gaze and frowned. "She's been feeling ill lately. She has an exhibit soon. She's anxious for that."

"Is that the only reason for her stress?"

He did not like her question. It could not have been their upcoming marriage.

"What else could she be stressed about?"

Mei Lin continues to look at Sakura's plate, her face frowning in concern.

"Syaoran, do keep a closer eye on her, then."

"Like I wouldn't?"

"I know." Mei Lin smiled at him. "You would, but-it'd do her some good to know you are open for new things."

He looked at her in confusion, but nodded, nonetheless.

"You look tired. I will clean up."

"You're a guest." He stood up and walked to the kitchen. "It's rude for you to clean up after the host."

"No, you really should sleep." After turning on the water, Mei Lin placed the places in the sink. She paused, then looked at him.

"Are you happy?"

He almost laughed. "It's hard, loving a girl like her. But I wouldn't change her. I am happy." He looked rejuvenated. Shaking out of his stupor, Syaoran looked concerned as well. "Mei Lin, are you happy?"

She sighed. "I am. I know we broke off quickly and did not settle things…but I learned to move on. I learned I can stand on my own. I have no regrets. It's a nice feeling-I really am happy."

"Good."

"And Xiao Lang?"

"Yes?"

"Congratulations. I wish you all happiness."

"Thank you, Mei Lin."

Quickly changing and climbing in bed, he felt Sakura's hand look for him. His own hands squeezed her, and her green eyes peeked open. She turned on her back and his arms wrapped around her, bringing her closer to him.

"Is everything ok?"

"Don't worry, Sakura. It's fine."

"Syaoran…there's something…I've…wanted to…say…"

Mei Lin's warning was fresh in his mind. "Yes?"

"Well…I…I wanted to say…"

"Don't rush thing, if it's hard."

Sakura sighed and sniffed. "I…love you."

Syaoran released the breath he did not realize he was holding. "I love you, too."

Sakura grabbed his hands and moved them toward her stomach, keeping them there all night.


	4. Okaasan

**Chapter Title:** _Okaa-san_

**A/N:** _er...yo...this one...is short..._

**

* * *

**

Susumu was a very serious student. Sakura felt enough decency to be sorry that he had to handle her art.

She sat and was lectured for over two hours. It seems as if her gallery was ready, withjust one small exception.

Her new piece.

Apparently, a new piece was mandatory. Not only did it count for a grade and allowed one to pass, but the art dealers could keep up with current work.

Sakura had yet to submit new artwork.

Hell, she had yet to start one.

Long after Susumu left her alone in her unopened gallery ("You have so much talent, but deadlines and dealers make your career!"), she found herself sitting in front of Ye Lan Li.

"Why don't you an I go out for lunch?"

By lunch, Sakura assumed, she meant interview. Because, really, she did nothing more than answer questions as best as she could, though her shyness seemed to overpower her. She picked at her food and drank a lot of prune juice, which she seemed to have been craving lately.

"So how long have you been pregnant?"

Sakura nearly choked on her juice and stared at her would be mother-in-law with shocked eyes.

"Don't look so surprised. I did give birth to five children. Naturally, I went through five pregnacies."

Sakura shuffled quite a bit.

"Even Mei Lin noticed, and is very concerned."

Only Mei Lin?

"I do admit, I am bit worried as well, seeing as how my grandchild is in the womb of an ex-cam girl."

Sakura's insides went numb. She placed her hand on her belly; the act soothing her a bit.

"I assume my son does not know?"

Sakrua nodded slowly. Ye Lan sighed.

"I want to be respectful, I really do, but this is my only son. I had different dreams for him. He is heir to an entire clan, to an entire fortune. And the child in you can also be an heir to that. The wife of such a powerful person needs to be strong, to be ready."

Sakura sniffed, unable to look into the woman's eyes.

"Yet, the entire time I have been here, I have only seen my son work harder than he's ever had to, and cater to your every need, care for the house, and put in too much effort into this relationship. Do you have any inkling as to how greatly he cares for you? How much my son loves you? Maybe you do, but you have yet to put in as much effort."

Sakura looked at Ye Lan with a soft fierceness, the insult at her person and relationship burning.

"That is not the only thing that worries me. You are carrying a child. Being a wife is challenging, but being a mother is worse. Your life is different now, and a mother needs to be strong. Are you capable of raising such a child? Kinomoto, I have decided to discard your past, but I will not be able to gloss over your apparent incompetence at giving my son a family."

"I am trying!" Sakura yelled.

She gasped and covered her mouth, running away from Ye Lan, from the woman who voiced her doubts. Stopping short in front of a baby store, she began to cry.

Ye Lan was right. She was weak. This year did not allow her to grow. She had watched Syaoran change, but did she? No. She continued to hide.

But now was not the time for hiding. She was a mother now, and soon a wife.

A wife needed to be strong.

A mother needs to be stronger.

And the child inside her was counting on her, dependent on her.

It was time she grew up.

Yet, she never felt more smaller.


	5. Akachan

**Chapter Title:** _akachan_

**A/N:** _because i love you all so dearly...i updated rather quick_

_(that and I was DYING to write this chapter!!This is not the last chapter)_

**

* * *

**

With his mother visiting coupled with Mei Lin's somewhat cryptic warning, it would have been an understatement to say that Syaoran was stressed. Naturally, at work, he was borderline hostile, and only wanted to take a breather.

Which is how he found himself in the same family restaurant where he found Sakura. He knew she was not working that day, but it calmed him down, a place where bad things melted away. A place where hope was alive.

"Li-kun, nice to see you here."

A pleasant voice greeted him. Looking up, it was Daidouji, Hiiragizawa's possible girlfriend.

"Daidouji-san, hello."

His greeting was polite as he sighed rather heavily.

"Coffee, if you would be so kind."

She smiled and left for his order. Meanwhile, he rested his chin on his hands, in thought.

What was it that Mei Lin said? To let Sakura know he was open to things.

That, and she wished all of them happiness.

All of them?

"Li-kun, here you are."

Daidouji placed his cup down, a wisp of steam escaping the drink. Along with it, a six pack of grapefruit juice.

"If you could give these to Sakura-chan, I would be very grateful."

Syaoran stared hard at the drink.

"For Sakura?...Grapefruit?"

Daidouji nodded solemly. This worried him.

"She's been very ill. This juice seems to be the only thing that she is able to hold down now."

At this, Syaoran paled. He knew she was feeling out of sorts, but not to the point where she had trouble eating. Why did he not know?

"Li-kun should have her see a doctor. If I didn't know any better I would say she was p-"

She never finished her sentence, for Syaoran was out the door, coffee forgotten, money on the table, and the juice in his arms.

He ran very fast without much thought to how badly his sides were burning, a nostalgic feeling from when he chased her was strong.

Thoughts coursed through his mind: _Why was I so blind? How could I have overlooked this?_

The one questioned that struck him deeply: _Why didn't she tell me?_

But somehow Mei Lin knew, and Daidouji, and with a sinking feeling, maybe his mother as well. They knew something was wrong with his bride-to-be. They were quick to realize it, yet he who loved her, could not detect it. It was a moment in which he felt incompetent, and useless.

Then there was an anger, mild, but still there. Why did she stay quiet? Why was this kept form him? Why was she so scared to tell him? Why? Why? Why?

"Sakura?"

He entered their apartment, grateful that his mother and Mei Lin were not there. The sight in front of him was too heartwrenching, and no one except him should see such a sight.

Sakura was on the ground, hugging herself, crying. No, not crying. Sobbing. Around her were plates and pans, and spoons. The sove was obviously put out with a fire extinguisher, and soot was on the dishtowels. He kneeled to her level, afraid of doing something wrong to her.

"I..I-I'm s-s-so-sorry! I ca-can't m-marry you!"

His heart stopped and his breath halted.

What?

Why?

No!

"What? Why? No!"

Sakura sniffed and sobbed harder.

"I-I do-don't k-now how to b-be your w-w-wi-wife!"

It was a sick relief that it was that reason she was refusing. He stroked her arm which was hugging her knees.

"Yes, you do. All I need is you."

He said it gently and sincerely, but she cried even harder.

"B-but that's i-it! It is n-no-noy just me!"

The cries grew louder.

"I c-can't do th-things r-right, a-and I ha-haven't g-g-gro-grown! I'm n-not sure...I can d-do this!"

She declared, her voice was hoarse. Her green eyes scanned the debris surounding her, making her choke back a sob.

He waited for her to calm down, soon her shaking and sobbing quieted a bit. Tear were still falling down her face, but she seemed ready to speak.

"If I don't know how to be a wife, how can I be a mom?!"

Syaoran fell a little, thankful he was kneeling.

A what?

"A...I'm sorry, a what?"

Did he hear right? Did he? She said it, right?

Sakura sniffed and looked at him intently, her hands now on her stomach.

"I don't know how to be a wife, and so I can't be a mom."

Syaoran stared, jaw dropped, at her belly. It looked normal, just like how he is used to seeing. Yet, there was something in his brain that clicked. Certain events, certain actions she made...

"What can I do? There is a baby inside me that will need me, and I don't know how to take care of it! I've never taken care of anyone before. Never!"

Sakura cried again, but her sobs were small.

"Sakura...you're pregnant?"

She looked at him, her eyes telling him the answer.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! It happened so fast! I'm so sorry! But Syaoran, I am scared! This baby is real, and living inside me, dependent on me!"

"How long?"

Sakura gulped.

"Almost a month."

Syaoran stared at her belly again. His baby has been alive for about a month. His baby...

"You went alone to the doctor? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry. This is all so fast...I'm happy to have your baby and all...but...I just don't...I don't know how-"

Syaoran held her in his arms, a smile plastered on his face.

A father. He was going to be a father.

"You should never be scared to tell me something like this."

That was the first thing he told her. He felt her arms wrap around him as well.

"Sakura...you also should not be sorry. I...I'm happy."

"Are you?"

"Yes. You just told me that I will be a father. How could I be anything other than happy?"

Sakura buried her face in his chest.

"Sakura, you alone did not create our baby. I had something to do with it."

A smirk worked it's way to his face. She laughed a little. It was a beautiful sound-she rarely laughed nowadays.

"Sakura, this is _our _baby. Yours, mine, so we are going to do this together. I admit, I don't knwo how to be a father, but we're not in this alone. We have each other to fall back on."

"I don't know...what to do once he or she is born."

Syaoran thought for a bit, then sighed happily.

"We will hold our child, care for it, love it, spoil it, watch it grow, spoil our child, discipline our child...we will explain good and bad, right from wrong. Sometimes, we will make mistakes, but we will realize it, and apologize, and remind out child that it is loved."

"That...sounds nice."

Syaoran kissed the top of her head.

"It will be hard, but I know we can do this."

Sakura pulled away and kissed his lips.

"Syaoran...you...you're going to be a dad."

She said this very shyly, but a smile was gracing her delicate features.

"And you Sakura...you're going to be a mom."

She looked down, her cheeks reddening. Syaoran placed a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"If our baby is girl, I'm sure it will be cute like her mom."

"If he is a boy, I'm certain it will be kind and strong, like his dad."

They sat there, in each others arms, Sakura's tear now falling from relief, from happiness, from exhaustion.

The three of them.


	6. Eien

* * *

**Chapter Title:** _eien_

**A/N:**_ rather short chapter, but this is NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!!_

_(his chappie also comes with minimal dialogue)_

* * *

Had Sakura known that motherhood would be tiring and overbearing, she wouldn't have bothered.

That is a lie. She would have done it five more times, despite the pain.

After for what it seemed like an eternity, Ye Lan and Mei Lin finally went back to Hong Kong. Both Syaoran and Sakura saw them off, and while tensions between mother and daughter-in-law were high, Ye Lan gave her a small smile, which gave Sakura hope that in the future, their relationship would flow easier.

And Syaoran did say that it was that smile that allowed them to get married.

It was a quiet ceremony held at a public park. Syaoran did not have family in Japan, so he had Eriol be best man and invited his coworkers from the force. Sakura had no family left so she asked Tomoyo to be her maid of honor and invited her classmates to attend, along with Yukito (whom she tracked down with Syaoran's help), who cried at seeing her again—and showed Syaoran what it was like to be jealous the moment he caught Yukito give his fiancée a very appraising look.

Wearing a simple white dress that did not cost the couple anything (Tomoyo insisted on not charging a fee), Sakura expressed how complete she was with him, and he smiled and looked like he could cry (which he thankfully didn't, because if he started, then she would shed her own tears and honestly, it would have been embasasing). Then he told her just how much she meant to him, and Sakura felt like he was giving her the sky and the stars and the moon, because that love, that adoration, that _patience _was endless and she felt honored to receive it but almost undeserving of it. She did nothing to earn it, but he saw more in her. From the beginning, when she was nothing more that doll on screen, he saw something more, and for that, she was honored, and happy, and most of all, in love.

"From here and even after I die, you and the baby will be my life now, and no matter what, my love for you can never falter or fade."

And she kissed him with all the passion she could muster and became Li Sakura.


	7. Ore Mo

* * *

  


* * *

  


**Chapter Title:**_ Ore Mo_

**A/N:**_ My Thoughts on College: nngkncudbfdshvcyudfb uidsabdiuvdfbvufvb_

_poop._

_Next chapter is the last._

* * *

In the span of just a few months, or weeks, or had more than a year passed, that Syaoran found himself holding in his temper so as to not upset his very pregnant wife (_wife, wife! His wife!)._ Oh no, he was not angry towards her, per se, but rather angry towards his supposed, esteemed colleague, Hiiragizawa and Susumu-kun, a rather annoying classmate os Sakura's. They weren't being hostile or upsetting really, but their drunken external thoughts--concerning _him, _no less--were grating on Syaoran's nerves.

"And so, it was obvious right from the start that he had fallen for _Cherry, _and so when I came in, she disapeared, and I of course knew why! Everyone kept saying, 'Oh, Li-kun was also dupped by her! How terrible! Hiiragizawa, you must compensate for his naivety!' _Lies! _He _completely_ knew who she was (is...or...something, it's all very confusing. Anyway, little _Wolf _here is anything but stupid. How anyone could have believed he did not find one tiny girl, especially since he nearly singlehandedly discovered fifteen major human trafficking operations--_nearly, _I said! Of course I helped!--is beyond me), and warned her, and then bam! He marries her! With a bun in the oven, to boot! Can you believe it?"

Syaoran could not believe his idiot colleague, _friend, _was being so up front about this all, and would have said something or prevented it had Susumu not been just as far gone as Eriol was.

"All I can't believe is that he came through with it all. Amazing, no? All these pieces, I nearly had a heart attack when she submitted them all--oh, yes, fill mine up too while you're at it, this sake is especially good today!--and I thought to myself, 'It truly is a miracle, I got through to her!' All this time it was because she was pregnant and had maternity blues! Well, anyway, she certainly surpassed her expectations! And was Kinomoto-san (or do I call her Li-san now?) always so..._glowing? _yes, glowing? She has rather nice eyes, and for a pregnant woman, her body certainly--Oh, are _you _her husband? S-sorry! I didn't mean-it's just that...Hiiragizawa-san, stop laughing! Why didn't you tell me her husband is _sitting just across from me!! _Especially after I'm oggling his wife! Ah! Not that I am oggling! Hiiragizawa-san, he's glaring at me! And he's a cop!"

With Sakura's slow, but sure stepping out of her shell was glorious not only to him, but to the rest of society. He remembered the allure that Cherry had on men, and that was diluted by a computer screen. In person, Sakura was much more charming and desirable with her sincere shyness and gentle smile certainly attracted people. Syaoran had to make note of just who.

Speaking of his wife, it was time he left those two alone.

(Besides, Tomoyo had come in just in time to chastise her boyfriend that he and sake don't mix very well. "Susumu-kun, don't pay mind to him!)

He walked through her gallery, almost as if he were reading her picture book.

There was one painting, swirled around, a doll clearly losing its existence. _Emily._

A girl, naked, but clutching her knees, drowning in a sea of whiteness and pretty words. _Cherry._

A howling wolf (he smiled; this one was familiar). _Love Lost._

A naked girl with pink hair hugging a wolf, taking comfort as they were both surrounded by green and pink, and white, and red, and blue. _Love Found._

A hand was reaching out, the shadow of the face smiling with love and gentleness, and patience. Syaoran's heart skipped a beat just then. It was him. _Little Wolf. _Accurate, and subtle, Sakura.

But according to everyone, from the classmates, to the strangers, to the teachers, and the even the art dealers and critics, stated that the last painting was by far, the best one she had come up with. Sakura had been very discreet with it, not showing him until he saw it with everyone else.

That was where he found her; standing in front of it, alone, looking at it with the new peaceful calm that she had recently acquired.

Syaoran's steps were slower as he saw what she had created. Out of his peripheral vision, he caught her smile knowingly at him.

Better yet, what they created.

The colors were all there, but he could not differentiate which color was which, like a sunset too beautiful for normal, human eyes. The shape was that of a child, tiny and fragile with eyes closed, but his hand was wrapped around two fingers, one tiny and skinny, the other belonging to a much more muscular person. This baby was obviously a boy, that way she painted him.

"How do you know?" he asked her, kissing her hair, one arm wrapped around her dainty shoulder. She only placed both hands on her belly, a idyllic look on her face, with her cheeks slightly pink in her sheepshiness.

"Just a feeling."

_Li Xiao Dan_.

He quirked his eyebrow at her.

"I think the name is fitting in a way," she answered with nonchalance, but he detected it--her want for his opinion. He rubbed her womb very slowly.

"Me too." He would not have picked another name.

* * *

_Li Xiao Dan is what the Li's plan to name their babay. _

_Xiao means 'little' and also 'morning' and it happens to also be a character is Syaoran's nam 'Xiao Lan'_

_Dan mean 'dawn' so Xiao Dan can mean "Little Dawn" or ever "Morning Dawn" which fits, considering the symbolism and all, and how much this baby means to them both._

_ So yeah, I take and put in effort into naming OC characters and all._

_Until next chapter.  
_

* * *


	8. Xiao Dan

* * *

* * *

**Chapter Title:**_ Xiao Dan  
_

**A/N:**_ My Thoughts on College Pt 2: nngkncudbfdshvcyudfb uidsabdiuvdfbvufvb nhafidsnfidsfnsdjbdsigsdjb nfishrfjkbfskdbfsjfbsidfg sjfbvd dsjlbdds  
_

_poop._

_Well, I am done! Finito! These two are done, they're story is not over, but I am done telling it. As far as what they'll do from now on is up for the reader to decide. I loved writing this and Cherry Blossom, but now I have to focus on my other fics. These stories were fun since it was a style that was different from most plot-driven fics, and I got to play around and experiment. So thank you for reading, and all the support!_

_-cherrie  
_

* * *

 Xiao Dan was a beautiful young boy, and all the parents of his classmates were a bit envious. But really, who could resist that uncontrollable chestnut hair and piercing green eyes. The child wore a constant scowl on his face, but it did not stop all the little girls from blushing whenever he entered the room or giggle in delight when he would speak. It was almost like he was a celebrity, or idol, the way he was watched as if he was not real. Like he was not really one of them.

 Maybe part of the mystique of this child was the enigmatic parents. The boy's parents never were there to pick him up. Oh sure, they attended the recitals, and the plays, and the parent-teacher conferences, but they were always hidden or disguised, or surrounded by intimidating bodyguards. He was always picked up and dropped off by a limousine, and groomed well; it was too painfully obvious this child came form money.

 Yet, he was never the type to show the signs of typical, silver spooned brat. He was well-mannered and rather kind. His scowl only served to mask his shyness, but he was never vindictive or cruel to anyone. He never made signs to show he felt superior due to his financial status or his beautiful features. He never displayed signs of loneliness, and often, when asked about his parents, he would shyly but affectionately display how much he loved them.

 Which of course, only served to fuel that burning curiosity. Just _who were _the parents of Li Xiao Dan?

 "I wonder, could he be a member of the Li family?" one mother said to the group, their children playing in the playground just by the side of the school.

 "The Li clan? _The _Li family? Impossible!" another one rebutted.

 "How? He looks so much like the son..."

 "No, no, Kimiko-san...the girls only have daughters...and they are not called Li's..." the other friend reminded her.

 "The heir! He's still a Li..."

 "He's only just turned thirty! You honestly believe he had a child that young? Is he even married?"

 "I don't really know. He keeps his life very private, does he not?"

 "Can you really blame him? Being Tokyo's chief of the police force, prosecutor, and heir to multi-millionaire dollar clan might make you enemies. He is probably trying to protect his family..."

 "But, really, is little Li-kun his son? Really?"

 "He certainly looks a lot like him..."

 A little girl was watching this boy play in the sandbox, oblivious to the gossip her mother and friends were spouting about him. She did not want to admit it, but she rather liked him. He was always so secretly kind...

 "What are you drawing?" she asked him. How she mustered up the courage to walk near him (much less speak to him!) she'll never know.

 He said nothing for awhile, using a twig to draw. After he finished his final loop, he smirked a a bit to himself, feeling triumphant. When he realized she was still there expecting an answer, he blushed. "Ngh...sakura flower."

 "Oh!" she was surprised and very delighted that he actually answered. "Are they your favorite?"

 It took him awhile again, but he answered nonetheless. "Mmm-hmm."

 "Mine too!" she conquered. She was not lying. They were such pretty flowers.

 "Yeah, they're my papa's favorite too," he said, this time, with a warm smile. The little girl could not help but sport a blush of her own.

 "Why?" The words spilled out of her mouth before she could think better. He must think her nosy!

  He only just stood up and wiped his shorts-perfect to wear in the spring-then looked at her. "Because of mama." The way he said was like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 "Do you have a kind mama?"

 "My mama is the best in the world! She and papa make me feel great all the time!" He almost laughed at the his own enthusiasm, but blushed instead. "Don't you like your mama?"

 "Yeah, I do!" she told him. "Hey, are you Li Xiao Dan?"

 "Mmm," he nodded. "I...don't know....who..."

 "Shi-chan! That's what my papa and mama call me! My name is Shimizu Nadeshiko. Nice to meet you!"

 Xiao Dan was a bit taken aback with her energetic smile. He almost cursed his cheeks for being so pink. "Mama calls me Dan-chan..."

 "Hm? Can I call you that too?" she asked, to his horror.

 He would have vehemently denied it all, had he not heard a timid, bell-like voice. "Dan-chan."

 Quicker than light, he spun around, a smile lit up his face, like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time in his life. Nadeshiko's jaw dropped. There were at least six people, but only two were not wearing black suits and sunglasses. The two that were free from that attire were dressed much more simply. Tall stood the man who looked like Xiao Dan, save for the eyes. He was intimidating, but had the kindest face, and his protective arms around what she assumed was Xiao Dan's mama (they had such lovely eyes) showed how much he cared for his family. This man was a knight, a protector. The son looked at him in awe, like he was so lucky and still did not believe he had such a father. He too, wore a smirk on his face, the source of Xiao Dan's own hearthrobish smiles.

 The owner of the timid voice was a young woman, with auburn hair that never went past her thin shoulder. She looked like a doll with porcelain skin and large green eyes that saw right through the body and into the soul. She was the one who gave Xiao Dan his shyness and cute, ever-blushing cheeks. Though she looked so delicate-more so with her husband being so muscular and strong-even the young five year old could tell she had went through tragedy that she could not even fathom. The way her eyes were wise beyond her years, and the way she moved and put emotion into her words as if she was grateful for every moment she was alive, only made it clear that Xiao Dan's mama considered it a miracle to be Xiao Dan's mama. No wonder Xiao Dan loved his mother. She was the epitome of kindness and love.

 "Dan-chan," she called again, and her son quickly rushed to her arms.  His father then picked him up, smiling like his wife.

 "Xiao Dan, you're getting bigger and heavier," he stated.

 "Yep! Soon, I will be big like papa and protect mama too!"

 The father laughed, but his mother's green eyes spotted her, and Nadeshiko felt like shrinking back. This woman was too beautiful. Too knowing...

 "Who is your friend?"

 Xiao Dan almost choked with guilt and humiliation as he forgot about his companion. "Er...Shi-chan..."

 "Shimizu Nadeshiko!" she bowed with reverence.

 "Nadeshiko..."the woman repeated with...nostalgia? Tenderness? Nadeshiko smiled very timidly and nodded.

 "I am Dan-chan's friend!" she declared. The poor boy almost fell over in shock, but his mother only chuckled very lightly, like bells going off in the wind. The father did his best to hold in his own laughter, as he knew of his son's embarrassment. He threw him a look saying, _It's always going to be like this...trust me..._

 "Please take care of our Xiao Dan then in the future," the mother bowed very sincerely, it almost made the tiny five year stutter.

 "Yes!"

 Xiao Dan gave her ambiguous look, a cross between mortified and happiness. She was his first friend.

 Nadeshiko watched them leave together (along with the other mothers and children. She could hear her mother shout out, "I told you! I told you!"), a picture of a true family. She heard them talk amongst each other.

 "Papa, are you done with work early? Did you catch the bad guys?"

 "Don't I always?"

 "Syaoran, don't sound so smug; it'll rub off on him. Papa and mama have a surprise for you, Dan-chan."

 "He is like his papa, so what's wrong if he's _confident_ like me? Something wonderful happened to your mama (and don't listen to her; Li men have a right to be confident)."

 "Mama sold a painting again?"

 "Don't I always? ("Look who's being all _smug!_") No...something...very...amazing happened...to all of us..."

 "What? What?"

 Syaoran and Sakura each grabbed their child's hand as they made their way to their vehicle, surrounded by guards. All happy, and glowing with their lives.

 "How do you feel about having a baby brother or sister?"

* * *

_Some notes. Nadeshiko is like...Xiao Dan's CCS Sakura. Very bubbly and pure (hence why her surname is Shimizu [means pure water])_

_The Li family are very rich, not only because Syaoran is a sexy dollar sign, but because Sakura is also a very popular and well respected artist. _

_Sakura, after motherhood, adn marriage is somewhat settled into reality. Yet, she is still shy, but very wise due to her expiriences. _

_Syaoran is pretty much a DILF. Even at thirty._

_Ages: In Cherry Blossom, Sakura is 20 and he is about 23. Wolf Byte takes place a year later, making them 21 and 24 respectively. This chapter, almost six years have passed, making them 27 and 30. Of course, I may have screwed them all up somehow in the fics. But let's pretend for now.  
_

_Thank you for reading!__  
_

* * *


End file.
